Family Tradition
by romansilence
Summary: Alex and Olivia discuss the power of names


Title: Family Tradition

Fandom: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit

Pairing: Alex Cabot / Olivia Benson

Rating: PG (for nudity)

Summary: Just a bit of fluff from the Cabot-Benson household.

Disclaimer: The characters of the TV-show Law & Order: Special Victims Unit belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended, no profit will be made. I just take them out to play.

Sexual Disclaimer: There is a sexual relationship between two consenting adult women implied. If this bothers you, please read something else. No graphic descriptions though.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Family Tradition

An Alex/Olivia vignette

by

romansilence

"Alright, Liv, I give. Alexandra Olivia has a certain ring to it, but I still would have preferred it the other way round. Olivia Alexandra sounds so much better." Alex said with a smile.

She let her head sink against her wife's chest and revelled in the feeling of Olivia's hands roaming over her swollen belly, gently massaging in the anti-stretch balm as she had done every evening since they had found out that the procedures had worked and Alex was pregnant with their child seven months ago, emergencies not withstanding.

"Either way it'll be a mouthful, Alexandra Olivia Cabot-Benson or Olivia Alexandra Cabot-Benson, does not make much of a difference. I still don't see why we can't give her a simple name like Stephanie or Melinda or something. It at least would avoid misunderstandings. We'll end up having to call her Junior to keep the possibility of confusion to a minimum." Olivia said.

Alex turned her head and kissed the soft swell of Olivia's breast. She looked up and found her blue eyes captured by deep brown orbs. Olivia bent down and opened her lips in invitation, an invitation Olivia never passed up, not after having lost three and half years with her beloved to witness protection and everything else they had been through since then.

"I love you, my Livia. If you really are that uncomfortable with the name, we'll find another." Alex whispered after they had to break the kiss to come up for air.

Olivia smiled at her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and another one on the tip of her nose.

"I love you too, baby. We'll know how to best shorten her name when she gets here. She will tell us. Besides, your mother should be thrilled when she hears that we'll follow at least one time honoured Cabot family tradition."

"My mother is thrilled about her grandchild no matter what we call her. Today at lunch she told me that she's meeting a lawyer tomorrow to set up a college fond for her, and she's turning one of the rooms at the Hampton house into a nursery. On another note, to give the first born the first names of the mother and father has produced stranger combinations than Alexandra Olivia in the past. A great aunt of mine, Mary James Cabot, always initialised her second name and ditched it completely when she married; and that wasn't even the strangest thing on the family tree."

Olivia chuckled and shifted her upper body to put a soft kiss on Alex' belly. Her breath tickled Alex when she said, "Alexandra Olivia Cabot-Benson, welcome to the family."

The baby kicked.

"I think the name meets with her approval, Lexi. Let's try again. Alexandra Olivia Cabot-Benson."

The baby kicked again and both women smiled.

"It's more probable than she just enjoys the sound of your voice, Liv." Alex said with a twinkle in her eyes.

They fell silent while Alex resettled in Olivia's arms and Olivia continued to map her wife's belly with her finger tips.

"Do you know the best thing about that name?"

"Tell me, my love." Olivia said softly.

"The best thing is that it shows everyone that she's part of both of us, the perfect combination of us both." Alex answered.

"That she is, my love, a perfect combination, but that also means that she'll probably be twice as stubborn and adventurous as any one of us. So, I'll remind you that you thought of her as perfect the first time she does something that warrants the full-name-treatment." Olivia said and smirked.

"I'll have you know, Mrs. Benson-Cabot that my daughter will be the perfect angel, not a wilful bone in her body. If she earns herself an, as you called it, full-name-treatment, that'll only be your genes speaking." Alex replied.

"That's not what your mother loves to share about your childhood, my angel, besides, it wasn't me who went to jail for contempt of court." Olivia teased.

Alex playfully swatted her arm and turned to the side to get a better look at her wife's face. She traced the laugh lines at Olivia's eyes which were echoing her smile.

Alex smiled back, "You're so beautiful, my Livia, but if you're right then we're talking about trouble with a capital T, in other words, we're doomed, utterly doomed."

"We'll find out in about two months, my love, and whatever happens I can already tell you that I won't regret a single minute of it, ever. I love you, Alexandra Caroline Cabot-Benson, and I love you, Alexandra Olivia Cabot-Benson, for eternity and a half, at least."

"And we love you, Olivia Marie Benson-Cabot."

Alex snuggled further into Olivia's arms and Olivia pulled the thin comforter over them.

The END


End file.
